List of Virtual Console games for Wii (North America)
Titles The following is a list of the 427 games that were available on the Virtual Console for the Wii in North America. These games could also be played on the Wii U through Wii Mode, but lack the additional features found in Wii U Virtual Console releases. The games are sorted by system and in the order they were added in the Wii Shop Channel. To sort by other columns, click the corresponding icon in the header row. Nintendo discontinued the Wii Shop Channel on January 31, 2019, with the purchase of Wii Points for new games having ended on March 26, 2018. Nintendo Entertainment System There were 94 titles available from the Nintendo Entertainment System, which was launched in 1985. Super Nintendo Entertainment System There were 74 titles from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, which was launched in 1991. Nintendo 64 There were 21 titles available from the Nintendo 64, which was launched in 1996. TurboGrafx-16/TurboGrafx-CD There were 63 titles available from the TurboGrafx-16, which was launched in 1989. Sega Master System There were 16 titles available from the Sega Master System, which was launched in 1985. } |E |- |''Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars'' |Sega |Sega | |E |- |''Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa'' |Sega |Sega | |E |- |''Secret Command'' |Sega |Sega | |E10+ |- |''Phantasy Star'' |Sega |Sega | |E10+ |- |''R-Type'' (delisted on September 30, 2011) |Compile |Irem | |E |- |''Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap'' |Westone |Sega | |E |- |''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World'' |Sega |Sega | |E |} Sega Genesis There were 75 titles available from the Sega Genesis, which was launched in 1989. Neo Geo There were 54 titles available from the Neo Geo, which was launched in 1990. } |T |- |''Fatal Fury Special'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Ironclad'' |Saurus |D4 Enterprise | |E10+ |- |''The King of Fighters '95'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Samurai Shodown III'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Street Slam'' |Data East |D4 Enterprise | |E |- |''Spinmaster'' |Data East |D4 Enterprise | |E10+ |- |''Magical Drop II'' |Data East |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Fighter's History Dynamite'' |Data East |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Magical Drop III'' |Data East |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''The King of Fighters '97'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Samurai Shodown IV: Amakusa's Revenge'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Metal Slug 3'' |Nazca Corporation, SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''The Last Blade'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Super Baseball 2020'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |E |- |''The King of Fighters '96'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''World Heroes Perfect'' |Alpha Denshi, SNK |D4 Enterprise | |E10+ |- |''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |E10+ |- |''Metal Slug X'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |E10+ |- |''The Last Blade 2'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Shock Troopers'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Sengoku 2'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Ninja Master's'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Real Bout Fatal Fury'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Shock Troopers: 2nd Squad'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''World Heroes 2'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Metal Slug 4'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''World Heroes 2 Jet'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''The King of Fighters '98'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Art of Fighting 3: The Path of the Warrior'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''NAM-1975'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |E10+ |- |''Sengoku'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''The King of Fighters '99: Millennium Battle'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |''Sengoku 3'' |SNK |D4 Enterprise | |T |- |} Commodore 64 There were 9 titles available from the Commodore 64, which was launched in 1982. All games were removed from the service in August 2013. Virtual Console Arcade There were 21 arcade titles available. See also *List of Virtual Console games for Wii U (North America) *List of Virtual Console games for Nintendo 3DS (North America) *List of WiiWare games *List of WiiWare games (North America) References * Virtual Console games for Wii Virtual Console games for Wii